Dream A Little Dream Of Me
by roque872002
Summary: A rare offworld plant causes the team to fall asleep and enter the world of dreams, unleashing their hearts true desires. Written (started) for Ship Day 2013. Part of the "ABC's Made Up Episode List" on GateWorld.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dream a little dream of me**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Season: 4**

**Summary: A rare offworld plant causes the team to fall asleep and enter the world of dreams, unleashing their hearts true desires.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the idea.**

**Author's notes: Prompt by myself. Part of the "ABC's made up episode list" on GateWorld. Are you all enjoying Ship Day? Get yourselves over to GateWorld and join the shippy fun. We have LOADS of stuff there to keep you occupied for a while!**

**Inspired by the song of the same name. **

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

"Okay kids, you know the rules," Colonel Jack O'Neill began as he walked down the steps leading away from the Stargate. "Hold your buddies hand and don't wander off."

Sam smiled and held back a laugh as she bit her lip. Daniel visibly rolled his eyes, while Teal'c merely raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"Yes, dad," Daniel sighed as he began to walk in the direction of the ruins, leaving his three friends behind.

"Uh, Daniel!" Jack called out to him, his arm raised and finger pointing at him.

"What, Jack?" he sighed as he turned around and waited impatiently.

"You forgot your buddy," Jack smiled as he folded his arms over his P-90.

"Teal'c's my buddy today. Right Teal'c?" Daniel smirked at his grey haired friend.

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded before following his curious young friend on the once beaten path.

"Looks like it's just you and me Carter," he smiled at her before holding out his hand.

"Yes Sir," she laughed lightly as she took his offered hand and walked down the three steps to join him on the ground. "Such a gentleman," she teased.

"Stick with me babe, chivalry ain't dead yet!" he quipped before reluctantly letting go of her hand. "Which way to Oz?" he asked as he looked around them.

"Whichever way you like Sir," Sam smiled at his remark as she looked at the readings on her scanner.

"East," he nodded. "Let's go east."

Jack started walking in his chosen direction. Sam fell into step with him easily. She glanced around. The scenery was beautiful. The sun shone high in the clear blue sky; the grass a brilliant green. Birds could be seen and heard in all directions.

"This is nice," Jack mused as he fanned his face with his cap.

"Yeah," Sam breathed in reply. She stopped and took off her vest. "Very warm though."

"Have to agree on that," he nodded as he watched her take off her jacket and put it in her pack.

"Black is really not the colour to be wearing today," she added as she stood up and put on her vest again.

"If you wanna continue stripping off, I won't tell," he smirked at her through his teasing while taking off his own jacket.

"And there goes your gentleman image," she teased him again while narrowing her eyes and cocking her head to the side.

"What can I say? I'm a dirty old man," he grinned as he started walking again.

"You're not _that_ old. Are you?"

"Getting there, Carter," he sighed regretfully. "Getting there."

"I don't believe you Sir."

Jack grinned. He loved their banter. And teasing. He especially loved it when she teased him back. She knew when to be respectful, but he loved that she also knew that she could joke around with him. He shook his head, he knew how much she had changed over the four years of knowing each other.

No, she hadn't changed. She had just gotten comfortable enough around him to show him what she was really like outside of her military and scientific persona's. He loved the glimpses of the real Samantha Carter she allowed him to see.

"Is that a field of poppies?" he asked as he pointed to the field he meant.

"I believe it is Sir," she smiled.

"Are you sure we didn't gate to Oz?"

"There's no yellow brick road for us to follow," she replied as she looked around them before meeting his eyes.

"Wanna see if we can find the Emerald City, Dorothy?"

"Why not, Scarecrow?"

"We're off to see the Wizard," Jack began as he walked faster to reach the field of red.

It took them half an hour to reach the poppy field. Jack walked a few feet into it before turning around and spreading his arms wide. He breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly.

"Where's Daniel and his camera when you need it?" he asked, a huge smile on his face.

"Way, way over there!" Sam laughed as she joined him in the field and motioned to the direction they had come from.

"Hey Daniel," Jack said into his radio, the grin still plastered on his face.

"Yes, Jack," came Daniel's bored response.

"We're in Oz!"

"I can see that Jack."

"What? You can?"

"Teal'c and I just came upon a large field of poppies."

"No kidding! Carter and I just found one too!"

"That's great Jack."

"He just doesn't get it," Jack shook his head at Sam as he dropped his hand away from the radio.

"Yes Sir," Sam yawned as she covered her mouth. "This heat is not agreeing with me today."

"Wanna take a rest?" he asked, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him.

"Yeah, that's maybe a good idea," she nodded as she sat down in the field.

Sam closely examined the flowers as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Flecks of purple, yellow and pink decorated the poppies petals. A mild aroma filled her nostrils. It was like nothing she had ever smelled before. It was very floral but sea like at the same time.

"Sir… I'm just gonna…." she trailed off as she lay down, her head resting on his lap.

"Yeah…. Me… too…" he said as he lay down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

Jack groaned as something heavy landed on his back. He buried his head deeper into his pillow.

"Go away," he groaned sleepily.

Whatever was on his back moved and slid off the bed. He heard it run out of the room. Whatever it was only had two legs, and was very quick. He couldn't bring himself to be concerned.

He felt something move beside him. He heard a feminine sigh before soft arms wound around him, a chest against his back.

"Your son's awake," she sighed.

"Before sunrise, he's your son," he grumbled back.

"Sun's already up," he felt her smile against his skin.

"Since when was he such an early riser?" he asked as he turned over and took his wife into his arms.

"You did promise to teach him how to fish. He's just excited," Sam shrugged. "Although, you probably should have taken him somewhere where there was fish…."

"It's the _art_ of fishing," he insisted before placing his lips over hers. "Besides. He's _two and a half._ He's not going to care if there's fish or not," he placed a hand on his wife's swollen stomach before scooting down the bed to give her bump a kiss. "Daddy loves you," he whispered.

"Mommy loves Daddy, and wants him to come back up here," Sam smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes Mommy," he smirked mischievously before kissing her soundly.

"Daddy!" a little voice called from the side of the bed.

"That kid has awful timing," Jack groaned into his wife's mouth as she laughed.

"Fishing!" the little voice said.

"Are you sure he's mine?"

"Daddy!"

"Cause I'm beginning to think he's Daniel's."

"Daddy!"

"Did he even sleep last night?"

"DADDY!"

"What?" Jack asked as he turned to face his red faced and annoyed looking toddler. He couldn't help but smile at the small boy. He reminded him so much of his wife.

"Fishing!" the small boy demanded as he stomped his foot.

Sam laughed from her spot on the bed. Jack glanced at her and smiled before dragging himself into a sitting position. He lifted his son onto the bed and set him down at his side.

"What happened to good morning Daddy?" Jack asked his son.

"Morning Daddy," his son smiled before throwing himself into his father's arms.

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around his small son. His saviour. His second chance at being a parent. A chance he never thought he deserved; but was thankful for everyday.

"Is baby ready?" he asked.

"Not for another five months," Sam smiled at her curious son as she sat up in bed.

Sam watched her son in utter happiness. He was curled up on his fathers lap, snugly cuddled in his fathers arms. His hair was white blonde and his eyes were bright blue. Sam knew they would probably change, she could see the rims of his eyes already starting to darken and his roots got darker every day. But for the time being, he was her double in every way.

She stroked her ever growing bump. Her second child. Happiness flowed through her veins, a smile threatened to split her face in two. She was the happiest she had been in her life and nothing was going to change that.

She was married to the man of her dreams. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes. He was muscular enough to make her go weak in the knees every time he undressed in front of her. His arms were strong and powerful. His lips were perfect for kissing. His hair was perfect for running her fingers through. His sense of humour was unique, but it suited her perfectly. And he only had eyes for her.

He had given her a beautiful son, who continued to make her smile and amaze her everyday. He was playful and smart and funny. Her world revolved around him. His laughter was contagious and she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

And she was carrying another one of his children. She loved the feel of a new life growing inside of her. She loved the way her body changed to support the child she was carrying and growing.

His hand appeared on her bump. He lovingly stroked it as he moved closer to her. A third hand rested on her stomach. She watched as her son gently caressed her bump.

"I's your big brother," he whispered to the bump before placing a gentle kiss on the stretched skin.

Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes as she watched her son hug his unborn brother or sister. She covered her mouth with her hand. She fleetingly thought she was going to explode from cuteness overload.

"I love you," she told her son as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"Love you Mommy," he said as he continued to hug the bump.

Sam looked up and saw her husband smiling at the scene before him. She could see the happiness in his eyes. She knew he was cherishing every moment with his son. He had lost one already and she knew he was determined not to lose another one.

She knew he likely wouldn't survive the loss of another child. She knew all about the suicide mission to Abydos. She was thankful he had changed during that mission. She couldn't imagine her life without him or her son.

"C'mon, breakfast time soldier," Jack said softly as he ran a hand down his sons back.

"Minute," his son replied. "Baby talk to me."

"George," Jack laughed. "As soon as the baby has finished talking to you, you have to come and have some breakfast okay? Or no fishing."

"Kay, Daddy," George nodded.

Jack ruffled his sons hair as he stood up. He smiled at his wife as he walked out of the room. Sam smiled back as she ran a hand up and down her sons back.

He really did make life worth living.

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

Jack groaned as he tried to awaken from his slumber. He covered his eyes with his free arm and sighed. He was so tired. He needed to sleep.

"Wife," he breathed softly as he felt her move in her sleep. She had snuggled closer to him and hugged his leg.

She was breathing heavily. He knew she was in a deep sleep and wouldn't waken easily. He stroked her hair absently before he let his head fall to the side and his eyes close once more. He would wake her later.

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

Jack smiled as his son ran into his legs and held on tightly. He had just placed the last pancake onto the plate. The table was already set.

"Baby finished talking?" Jack asked as he continued to look down at his son.

"Baby hungry," George told him.

"Yes, we must let baby eat. Which means, you have time to eat pancakes. Blueberry ones. Your favourite."

"Yay!" George exclaimed happily as he let go of his fathers legs and ran to his booster chair.

Jack placed the pancakes on the table beside the syrup and utensils before bending down to pick up his son. Carefully he set his son down in the booster chair as his wife walked into the kitchen area.

"God, you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he whispered into her ear as he placed his hands on her hips and backed her up against the sink.

She had taken to wearing his clothes to bed and around the house during the first few months of their marriage. He thought she was sexy then. Then she had gotten pregnant, and she was still wearing his clothes.

He loved looking at the bump his child created as it grew within her. He loved to see her body change to accommodate their child. He had never seen anything so beautiful. And he was more than happy to keep reminding her of that fact.

"Jack," she scolded him softly. "Not in front of George. You'll scar him for life."

"He won't remember any of this. And if he does, he'll just remember that Daddy loves Mommy very much and that Mommy is the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, especially when she's pregnant."

"Is that blueberry pancakes I smell?" she asked as she walked her fingers up his chest.

"It sure is," he smiled before capturing her lips with his again.

"As much as I love you, right now, food wins," she told him softly as he stroked his face.

"Yes, George did say the baby was hungry," he smiled against her lips. He was sure she coated her lips with some form of drug. He was addicted to her. No matter how often he kissed her; it would never be enough to sate him.

Once breakfast had been eaten and the dishes placed neatly in the sink, Jack had lathered his son in sun cream. He had zipped the hyper child into a life jacket and tucked the legs of his tiny sunglasses behind his ears. George smiled up at him as a floppy hat was placed on his head.

"Ready to go fishing?" Jack asked, a beaming smile on his face.

"Yes Sir!" George saluted him as he grinned.

"To the pond!" Jack called as he took his son into his arms and carried the laughing boy to the deckchair he had already set up.

"To the pond!" George echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Sorry for the delay on this, I'm back to work now - but the parent's are still on holiday so we've been going places and doing things. Also been working on producing slightly longer chapters. Go me. Also beginning to think my laptop hates me. *sigh*.**

**Let me know what you think, leave a review, make my day. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2.**

Sam leaned against the door frame and watched with a happy smile on her face as her son gripped the small fishing rod in his chubby little hands.

Absently she caressed her bump with both hands. She remembered when her energetic son was nothing more than a dream.

Running a hand through her hair she walked out of the cabin and towards her family. She didn't care that she was still wearing her husbands oversized t-shirt and his boxers. No one would see them. There was no one around for miles.

She sat down on the dock, her legs dangling over the edge. Her feet were in the cool water.

"We's fishing Mommy!" George exclaimed excitedly.

"We sure are baby," she smiled up at him as she began to swing her legs slightly, the water cooling her feet and ankles.

Sam continued to slowly swing her legs in the water as she looked around. She loved the cabin. She never expected to love it as much as she did. Jack had always told her how amazing it was. She never believed him. It was one time in her life where she was happy to be proved wrong.

It wasn't long before George fell asleep on his fathers lap. Jack smiled down at the exhausted boy. He took the fishing rod from his limp hands before it had a chance to fall to the dock.

"You'll scare the fish away if you keep doing that," Jack teased her as she lazily continued to swing her legs.

"Is that why you haven't caught anything yet?" Sam teased back, glancing at her husband in the early morning light.

"I'd be willing to bet yes," he smiled back.

Sam dragged her legs out of the water and spun around to face her family. Soon they would be a family of four. She unconsciously placed a hand on her bump.

"You love being pregnant, don't you?" he asked as he repositioned George.

"Yeah, I really do," she smiled back. Jack could see that she meant every word by the way her eyes lit up.

"We could keep doing it," he offered.

"Doing what?"

"Getting pregnant," he said lightly.

"I don't think I could do this forever. There will come a point where having too many kids will be unfair. We couldn't possibly spend enough quality time with all of them as well as doing our jobs. It's a nice thought though."

"Maybe we could cap it at three?" he asked as he stroked his sons arm.

"Three," she nodded in reply, smiling, before standing up. "I'm gonna go for a shower. Have fun fishing," she said as she bent over to kiss his forehead and traced his face with her hand.

"Daddy is one lucky man, George," he whispered to his sleeping son as his wife walked away. "A very lucky man."

Sam stood under the spray of the shower and wet her hair thoroughly. She smiled widely. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such an amazing husband. She never failed to notice the attention he got from other women. He was an extremely handsome guy; he couldn't help but attract attention.

She loved watching all the other women's faces as he walked by them without a first glance. They all threw daggers at her for having his full unwavering attention, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

He screamed alpha. And he was her alpha.

She gazed at her bump before lathering her hair. She was more than okay with getting pregnant a third time.

"Mommy!" George called to her as she dried herself with a towel.

"Just a minute baby," she called back as she pulled on her underwear.

"Daddy says I's good at fishing!" he said excitedly from the other side of the door.

"You sure are baby!" she agreed as she pulled on her dress.

"'Gain after lunch Mommy?" George asked as she opened the door.

"I don't see why not!" Sam smiled as she opened her arms.

George held up his arms and wrapped them around his mother's neck once he was safely on his mother's hip. George smiled at his mother just before a flash caught their attention.

Jack stood at the end of the hall with a camera in his hands. He grinned as George snuggled into his mother's neck.

"That's a beautiful photo," Jack said as he waved the camera in his hand.

"I haven't even dried my hair," she laughed.

"You're gonna blow dry your hair, when there's free heat outside? Let it dry naturally. We have all week you know."

"You're right. No one's gonna see the mess but the three of us."

"That's my girl," Jack said cheerfully. "You'll look beautiful baby. You always do."

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

"How late is SG-1 with checking in Sergeant?" General Hammond asked as he came to a stand still beside the gate technician.

"Just under an hour Sir," Walter Davis replied.

"Dial the gate," Hammond instructed.

"Yes Sir," Davis said as he begun the dialling procedure.

"SG-1 this is Hammond. Come in."

Silence greeted the older man. He began to get worried. SG-1 had a habit of finding trouble no matter where they went. As far as they knew the planet was deserted. Only the ruins remained.

But it wouldn't be the first time they had ran into trouble on a seemingly deserted planet.

"SG-1 do you read?"

Silence.

"SG-1 come in."

Silence.

"Take a look around the gate," Hammond instructed. "Ready a UAV. I want to know where they are."

"Yes Sir."

Twenty minutes later the UAV soared through the event horizon.

Hammond watched the screen as the other planets landscape appeared before him.

"Follow the path to the ruins."

"Yes Sir."

Hammond clenched his fists at his sides. He was convinced that his flagship team actually enjoyed worrying him. It was a rare occasion when things went smoothly with SG-1.

The landscape moved on the screen. Hammond couldn't help but notice how beautiful the alien planet was. The UAV soared effortlessly through the sky. Hammond watched as a large field of poppies came into view.

"There!" he announced as he pointed to the screen. "Jackson and Teal'c."

He frowned as the UAV hovered over their position. They looked as though they were sleeping. Daniel lay on his front with his arms and legs spread wide around him. Teal'c lay on his back with a frown on his face.

"Where are O'Neill and Carter?" Hammond asked.

"Not in this field Sir. Do you want me to check in another direction?" Siler asked as he spun the UAV around.

"Take it back to the gate. Try all the other paths. Sergeant, get a medical team assembled. Hazmat suits. I'm not taking any chances on this. Something has managed to knock Teal'c out. This could be very dangerous."

"Yes Sir," both sergeants replied.

After travelling down several paths leading away from the Stargate, Siler finally found the other two members of SG-1.

"Sir," he called over to Hammond, who was talking to Janet Fraiser.

"Sergeant?" Hammond inquired as he walked over to the other man, Dr Fraiser a step behind him.

"I found them Sir. They're on the path leading east. In a field of poppies. Just like Dr Jackson and Teal'c," he motioned to the screen.

Hammond sighed as he took in the scene before him. His 2IC was on his back as much as his pack would allow with his arm around his 2IC's shoulder while she hugged his leg and rested her head on his lap. It was a very compromising position.

He knew of their feelings towards the other. He had chosen to ignore the results of the Za'tarc test. They worked well together and always got the job done. He had no reason to split up the flagship team. There was no evidence to suggest that their relationship was anything other than professional.

"Be careful Doctor," Hammond nodded to his CMO.

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

"I love you baby," Jack whispered to his wife as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she washed the dishes. "So much."

"I love you too," she replied as she leaned into his strong embrace.

"I can't wait until you get bigger," he rested his hands on his growing child. "I can't wait to feel this one kick."

"It won't be long until that happens. Could happen anytime now."

"Baby, you've made me the happiest man in the galaxy. What did I ever do to deserve you and all you've given me?" he kissed her neck causing her knees to weaken. "Easy baby," he laughed against her skin.

"I'm the lucky one," she whispered as he held their child securely in his hands.

"I think you've gotten the two of us confused," he breathed against her ear.

"You just don't get how amazing you really are, do you?" she asked as she dried her hands before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just from what you keep telling me," he smirked.

"Jack, do you honestly believe I would be here if I didn't want to be? Pregnant for the second time? With your baby? And discussing a third?"

"I guess not," he sighed as he traced the curve his child created. "I'm glad you're here. I've wanted this for a very long time."

"As have I," she smiled before kissing him soundly.

"God, I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too."

"Don't ever leave me."

"Wild horses."

Jack ran his long fingers through her long hair. He was glad when she decided to grow it out. He liked to play with long hair. It suited her perfectly. He smiled as he kissed her again. He felt her arms wrap around his neck. He sighed. He was perfectly happy.

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

The medical team split in two as soon as they were through the Stargate. Janet led four others along the path heading east towards Jack and Sam. Another five headed north towards Daniel and Teal'c.

It took Janet and her team of doctors and nurses just under and hour to reach their patients.

Janet sighed and looked at her friends with worry. At first glance they just looked as though they were sleeping. But she knew there had to be more to it than that. She knew they would never just curl up together for a nap. Especially off world.

She stepped closer to them and knelt down by Jack. She could see the agitation on his face. It was barely there but she could she could see it. She was glad she knew him as well as she did, otherwise she would have missed it completely.

He groaned slightly in his sleep as he moved his head and tightened his grasp on the woman curled around him.

"Colonel?" Janet asked as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Can you hear me?"

"Mmph," he sighed as he moved his head again.

"Let's get them out of the field," Janet told her team once they were finished their quick once over's.

Two doctors began to undo the grip Sam had on Jack's leg. She protested in her sleep while reaching out for the leg she had curled around. Jack, sensing she was moving away, tightened his grip on her again.

"Okay," she sighed. "We need to move them together."

Awkwardly, the group of five began to move the two sleeping soldiers. Janet removed their packs to make it easier on everyone and walked out of the field. She was the smallest member of the group and the other four were already moving the two soldiers onto the now strapped together stretchers.

"This is going to be interesting," Janet mused.

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

"As far as I can tell Sir, they're sleeping," Janet told him as the looked at the four SG-1 members in the isolation room below them.

"Just sleeping?" Hammond questioned.

"Yes Sir. Dr Carson brought a sample of the flower back to study as requested. Hopefully we'll know something soon."

"Keep me informed."

"Yes Sir," Janet nodded as Hammond walked out of the observation area.

Janet and her team had eventually managed to peel Sam from Jack's leg. They needed to check each member of the team thoroughly for any injuries or infections. They had all come back clean. They had been forced to give them sedatives to calm them down, but Janet could see that the military half were beginning to get agitated again.

She looked at her watch. The sedatives would be wearing off. She sighed and shook her head as she walked out of the observation room. She wondered if pushing their beds closer together would make any difference in their agitated state.

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

George giggled loudly and infectiously as he kicked his legs through the water. He was soaked from head to toe but he didn't care. Sam held his hand as he played.

It was meant to be a nice paddle along the shallowest part of the lake, but it had ended up as a splash fest that seemed to never end. Jack watched from his chair on the dock, fishing rod over his lap and a camera in his hand.

He laughed along with his son. The little boy was having fun. And that made him extremely happy. He was willing to bet the smile on his wife's face meant that she was also extremely happy.

He had fallen in love with her smile years before. Back when she was totally off limits. He had thought he had seen her happy smile then. He was wrong. That smile paled in comparison to the one that currently graced her face.

Nothing made her happy like knowing her child was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Really sorry about the delay on this! I had a major case of writers block for a while and I've been busy making something very special for a very good friend of mine. You can see it on my instagram.**

**Also, my laptop still hates me.**

**I have another idea floating around my head, but I've decided to write the majority of it/all of it before I start posting anything. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

Janet walked into the isolation room and checked her patients vitals. She didn't fail to notice Jack and Sam's elevated heart rates. They were on beds parallel to the other but they were far enough away so they couldn't touch.

She lay her charts on the floor by her feet and began pushing Jack's bed closer to Sam's. Once the frames were touching she stepped back.

Their heart rates began to slow back to their normal rates; the agitation left both of their faces. Janet smiled as they both relaxed and continued to sleep soundly.

She picked up her charts and jotted down their new readings before leaving the room.

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

Jack sat down on the couch, a beer bottle in hand, and smiled at his wife. He took hold of her hand and pulled her to him. She landed haphazardly on his lap. He placed a hand on their child.

"I know we said cap it at three, but if we cap it at two... I want this one to be a girl," he said as she made herself more comfortable.

"We'll just have to wait and see what we've been given," she smiled at him.

"As long as the kids healthy," he nodded. "That's all that matters."

"Exactly."

They sat in comfortable silence. George had been put to bed after he had fallen asleep on the living room floor. He had protested that he wasn't tired. Not five minutes later he had been sound asleep on top of his toys.

"Was that... a flutter?" Jack asked as he met his wife's eyes, his hand still on his unborn child.

"It was... something," she smiled as she agreed.

She was at that stage on her pregnancy where she thought she could feel her child moving. She was about seventeen weeks along and knew what to look out for. If she were honest with herself, she had thought she had been feeling the baby move for at least a week. But she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

Jack grinned at her stupidly. She could see that he was loving every second of impending fatherhood.

He had become withdrawn when they had found out George had been conceived. Having a child together had been his suggestion. Sam hadn't wanted to bring it up. The pain from losing Charlie was still fresh - despite how many years it had been. Sam suspected that the pain would still be fresh until the day he died himself.

It had taken him a while to get used to the idea of being a father again. He had went to all the check ups but Sam knew he wasn't actually there. He had been zoned out the first time they had heard their sons heartbeat. He had missed the first kick because he was off world.

He was by her side all through her labour, holding her hand as she squeezed his - almost breaking his fingers in the process. It wasn't until he was cutting the cord that he started to come out of his daze. He became wide awake when she put their son in his arms for the first time.

He had tried to hand him back to her but she had refused to take him. He looked at the tiny baby in his arms in horror. He had never held one so small before. He had missed the first few months of Charlie's life. He had no idea what to do.

He watched with a mix of horror and fascination as his son snuggled in to his warmth and gripped his clothes with his tiny fist. His eyes burned. He was holding his child. His second chance.

She knew he regretted withdrawing from her. She could understand why he reacted the way he did. But despite withdrawing, he had never left her side.

He was a very hands on dad. He wanted to be involved in everything. He wanted to do everything he could possibly do. And he had. He had done more than his share of night time feeds and diaper changes so she could rest.

He loved being a father. No one could doubt that.

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

"Dr Carson believes that the flower caused them to fall asleep. He found some sedative qualities in the pollen. While one flower would not be strong enough to do such a thing, that field..."

"Leave it to SG-1 to find a flower that sends you to sleep," Hammond muttered as he clasped his hands before him on the briefing room table.

"Yes Sir," Janet replied as she sighed.

"What happens now?" he asked, looking at his CMO for answers.

"We wait. Hopefully now their away from the field they'll wake up on their own."

"And if they don't?"

"I honestly don't know Sir."

"Keep me informed."

"Yes Sir."

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

Janet ran he hands through her hair. She had no idea what to do. It had been four days since SG-1 had been brought home and none of them had woken up. The only difference in the four days was Jack grasping Sam's hand in his and not letting go. It had been a gradual thing over the first few days. By the middle of the third day her hand was in his.

Janet knew better than to try and separate them. It was extremely rare for the Colonel to seek comfort and she wasn't about to deny him it when it was clear he needed it. She had seen them when they had been separated from the other.

She was a doctor. She would not put her patients through unnecessary pain. Separating them would cause them pain. And until they woke up she wouldn't know what kind of damage had been caused, if any. It was better to leave them as they were. For now.

She shook her head and sighed. Gathering up her notes she stood up and was just about to leave the mountain for the night when movement caught her eye.

Teal'c was stirring.

Running from the observation room Janet quickly made her way to her awakening patient. She placed her folders down by his feet and quickly moved into his line of vision.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled in relief as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times against the harsh light of the isolation room.

"Doctor Fraiser," he stated softly as his eyes focused on the small woman at his side.

"Hey Teal'c," Janet smiled wider. "You're safe, you're home."

"I do not understand. Where is Ry'ac?" he scanned the room from where he lay.

"He's not here," Janet said slowly as she narrowed her eyes and began checking his vitals.

"He was by my side."

"Teal'c, you've been asleep for almost five days," Janet explained.

"I do not require sleep."

"I know. You were all offworld. A flower caused you all to fall asleep. You were all brought home when you failed to check in."

"The others?"

"Here," she moved so he would be able to see his team. "You're the first to awaken."

"My symbiote," he mused.

"It would seem so. We weren't sure any you were going to wake up at all," she admitted. "I'm hoping it's just a matter of time before the rest of the team wake up."

"As am I. However I still do not understand."

"What do you need help with?"

"The images I saw during my... sleep."

"Those are called dreams. Some can seem very real."

"It was though I was there. We had defeated the Goa'uld. Ry'ac was by my side during the celebrations. I could feel the heat of the fire, taste the food that passed my lips, hear the music that was being played, see the celebrations, I could smell victory."

"Maybe your symbiote was enhancing your experience," Janet shrugged. She had experienced seemingly real dreams herself - but not to the level Teal'c was explaining.

"Perhaps."

"I'll let the General know you're awake," she smiled brightly as she patted his shoulder.

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

Jack lay facing his sleeping wife. He smiled as he moved a few long strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear. She moaned slightly in her sleep.

Jack still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He cupped her cheek gently and smiled wider as she leaned into his touch.

The woman in his bed, his wife, was sixteen years his junior. She was young and beautiful and full of life. Her long blonde hair rested just above her breasts. He loved playing with the silken strands. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of blue he had ever seen - until their son came along.

Her lips - God he couldn't get enough of them. He loved kissing her. He would kiss her as much as he breathed if he could.

His eyes trailed down to the swell of her stomach. He lay a hand on her t-shirt covered bump. His child. Their child.

He never thought he would experience fatherhood again. Even though he had been the one to suggest it, and had wanted it more than anything, it terrified him.

He knew things could go wrong. Very wrong. He also knew that he wouldn't survive the loss of another child. He almost hadn't survived the loss of his first child.

He shook his head. He wouldn't think of losing Charlie. He missed the boy with all of his heart, but he knew thinking of him wouldn't bring him back. As much as he wanted it to.

He concentrated on the present.

He had a beautiful young wife, who he knew was way out of his league, and also knew if she found out he was thinking that way he would get an earful.

He had an amazing two and a half year old son. He made him smile and laugh. He found such wonder in the world, the way only a child can. He made life special.

He had another child on the way. He often wondered what gender the child would be and what they would look like. He imagined what kind of personality they would have.

He promised himself that he would make more of an effort with this pregnancy. He hated himself for becoming so withdrawn.

He knew his wife didn't blame him and even went as far as telling him it was okay. But to him it was unforgivable. He had let her down when she had needed him.

He remembered hearing her cry in bed one night. He remembered knowing he should feel guilty. He remembered crawling into bed beside and holding her close. He remembered her falling asleep in his arms.

He remembered feeling empty and scared. He remembered contemplating leaving. They would be better off without him and his depressive state.

He remembered her whispered "I love you" and feeling his child kick for the first time that made him change his mind and stay.

He would never forgive himself for those thoughts. They were the thoughts of another man. A man he no longer was, nor wanted to be again. That man was a coward, who wanted to leave his wife and child.

His heart ached. He couldn't imagine leaving them now. They were his world. All three of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Happy Birthday To Me!**

**Short chapter since it's my birthday so I thought I'd give you all a little present. Hope that's cool. LOL.**

**Birthday cake for all those review :p**

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

Teal'c sat in between Daniel and Sam's beds. He looked at all three of his friends worriedly. It had been five days since he had awoken from the powerful dream and his friends had not yet stirred.

Dr. Fraiser assured him that they were all healthy and comfortable, but still he was concerned. He knew if he had been knocked out for almost five days the pollen of the flower was powerful.

He had never before experienced a dream. It shook him to his core that he had also been effected by the plant. He struggled to get the images out of his head. While being pleasant images and made him believe in the fight anew, it disturbed him at how real it seemed.

The dream had manifested from his thoughts. It was what he wanted more than anything else in the universe. To be free from the Goa'uld. For his people to be free. For Ry'ac to be proud of him and be by his side.

He wondered what his friends were dreaming about. He hadn't failed to notice two of his friends holding hands. Or that since he had awoken, they had moved closer together.

He looked over to his military minded friends. Jack was lying on his side facing Sam with his free hand stretching out towards her. Sam and angled her body so she was facing her CO. His hand was tightly in her grasp. A small smile graced her features.

He had thought O'Neill had been trying to stir a few times. He had heard him grumble and say a few words in his sleep, but nothing more. As soon as he began to stir, he quietened again.

Daniels silence worried him. He knew the man snored more often than not, but Teal'c had yet to hear him make a sound. He also knew he tended to move a lot in his sleep but he remained eerily still.

Teal'c turned to face the young archaeologist again. He sighed heavily. He wondered what his friends were really dreaming about.

He had his suspicions on what images filled their minds.

He thought of Daniel dreaming of Sha're, the wife who was cruelly snatched from his life. He knew the young doctor still missed her terribly. He had seen him gaze at the photo of her he kept in his lab. He wished he hadn't had to shoot the woman to save his friend. But he knew the past could not be erased and that his friend did not feel any anger or resentment towards him.

He knew of his other friends feelings towards the other. He had witnessed the za'tarc testing. He had known long before then but had said nothing to anyone.

He knew, of course, of the two alternate realities where they had been romantically involved. He longed for the day his friends could find that happiness together.

He knew of the child O'Neill had lost but hoped that when he and Major Carter got together they would have a child. He vowed to protect their child with his life.

He looked towards his feet. He contemplated kel'no'reem. He was just about to close his eyes when he saw Daniels fingers twitch.

He focussed his full attention on the younger man. His brow began to crease as his fingers began flexing.

"Doctor Fraiser!" Teal'c called.

The small doctor quickly made her way over to her patient and gave a large sigh of relief. He was finally waking up. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Janet?" he croaked out in a confused voice.

"Its okay Daniel. You're home safe and sound."

"Sha're..." he trailed off as he blinked repeatedly.

"Daniel?" Janet asked, concerned, as she looked over to Teal'c silently asking him to contact the General.

"Sha're... where is she?"

"Daniel, you've been asleep for nearly ten days. I'm sorry, Sha're isn't here."

"But..."

"Just concentrate on waking up properly and we'll discuss a few things. Teal'c woke up five days ago. He'll help you sort things out. Won't you Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

Daniel looked at his friends with confused eyes. He knew he was about to get one hell of a headache.

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

Sam lay down on the bed she shared with her husband at home. They had gotten back from Minnesota that morning and she was exhausted. George had been put to bed a few hours before.

She heard Jack moving around the house as he removed a load of laundry from the machine. The final load. She let out a sigh of relief. She'd have a lot of housework to do the following day - mainly sorting out all of George's clothes and hanging the laundry on the line outside.

It still amazed her that someone so small could go through so many clothes. She breathed a laugh. She was about to have two small people clogging up the washing machine with laundry.

Not that she minded. She was very much looking forward to being a mother of two. She laughed as Jack walked into the room.

"What?" he smiled at her as he took his t-shirt off.

"When did we get so domesticated?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he laughed as he lay down beside her on the bed. "But I love every minute of it."

"Me too," she smiled before stroking his face with her hand.

He closed the distance between their lips and kissed her slowly.

"You need to stop wearing drugged lipstick," he grinned against her mouth before deepening the kiss and pulling her tight against him.

"I'm not wearing lipstick," she replied as she tried to control her breathing.

"Not after that kiss anyway," he smirked. "Get some sleep, you look exhausted." Jack brushed his wife's hair away from her face and behind her ears before kissing her nose.

"Love you," she said softly before closing her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

"I love you too baby," he whispered as he watched her sleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: *hangs head in shame* FINALLY, here is chapter five. It's a lot shorter than I had hoped it would be. But a short chapter is better than no chapter, right? Thanks to all who wished me a happy birthday and I hope you all enjoyed your cake, LOL.**

**As far as Jack calling Sam, Baby, goes... Jack called Sara, baby, in Cold Lazarus. And going with Jack's age and the generation he grew up in - that is a term that would be used in romantic relationships. Plus, I think it's cute. Although I'm sure Sam would have something to say about it!**

**But that's just how I feel about it. What do you think? *snigger***

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

It wasn't until Sam was fully in Colonel O'Neill's arms, held comfortably against his chest with one arm around her and a hand over her flat stomach, that she began to stir.

She had been in his arms for the better part of two days. Janet had watched her grip his shirt and hold on.

There had been many occasions when Janet had thought they were waking up. They had been the only two to move during their sleep. They had always moved closer to the other like they were being pulled by something stronger than themselves.

Janet noticed Sam frowning in her sleep. She gently placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

Sam sighed peacefully as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her friend.

"Janet?" Sam asked, her voice thick with sleep and under use.

"Shh, you're okay," Janet said softly.

"Why...," she cleared her throat. "Why are we in an isolation room?"

"You've been asleep for a while. But don't worry. You're okay," Janet smiled reassuringly.

Sam moved her gaze to Jack. He was stirring. He tightened his arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest. His lips met her forehead in a gentle kiss.

"Morning baby," he mumbled against her skin softly as he yawned.

"Colonel?" Janet asked quietly.

Jack froze. His eyes snapped open. He looked around from where he lay, instantly on alert.

"Why are we at the SGC?" he asked.

"You didn't bring us here?" Sam asked, her voice laced with worry.

"No," he answered her, dragging out the word. "Are you alright?" He placed both of his hands on her cheeks and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm fine," she smiled at his concern as she moved a hand to her stomach. And found it flat beneath her fingers. Tears welled in her eyes as she struggled to breathe.

"What? Sam, baby, what's wrong?" He asked as his eyes darted over her face, taking in every movement she made. He wiped away the first tears that fell.

"Gone," she sobbed as tears fell down her face. "The baby is gone."

Jack's eyes grew wide in panic. He tore his eyes away from hers and looked at her now flat stomach. He felt his eyes begin to sting in sadness and anger. He felt the ball of pain growing in his chest. His baby. Their baby. It was gone.

"Sam. Calm down," Janet said softly as she tried to keep her friend calm.

"What happened?" Sam cried. "Where's my baby?" She froze. "Where's George?"

"George?" Janet asked asked as she signalled to a nurse to contact the General.

"Our son," Jack replied as though she should have known. He sat up and looked around the isolation room. "Where is he?"

"Colonel, you need to calm down. I'll explain what I know," Janet said as she willed her friends to remain calm.

"Where is my son?" Jack yelled at her. "Where is George?"

"Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond said from the doorway. "Good to have you both back in the land of the living."

"General," Jack said as he jumped off of the bed. His legs buckled under him from lack of use. He quickly righted himself and unsteadily made his way to his CO's side. "Where is my son? Where is George?"

Hammond looked at him with a confused look. His eyes swept the room until they landed on an upset Major Carter. He finally locked eyes with his CMO.

He knew the explanation he was about to give them wouldn't go down as well as the other two had.

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

"It was not a dream!" Jack insisted as he stopped pacing the room and jabbed an angry finger in the direction of Janet Fraiser.

"I'm sorry Colonel. But you and Sam have been asleep for twelve days."

"No!" he yelled as he began to turn red in the face.

"Colonel!" Janet yelled back as she slammed her files onto the tray by her side causing the other three United States Air Force officers to flinch. "You have been asleep for twelve days. Sam doesn't have long hair-"

"Someone cut it off!"

"You two are not married-"

"Yes we are! You were there! You were Maid of Honour!"

"You do not have a son-"

"He's two and a half. His name is George! You delivered him!"

"Sam is not pregnant-"

"She was four months along last night! WHERE is our baby?! Both of them!"

"It was a dream Colonel. None of it was real!"

"It was NOT a dream! It's real! She's my wife and mother of my children. And I love her!"

"Colonel," Hammond barked.

Jack glared at Janet as he backed down. He folded his arms over his chest before looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry son, but Doctor Fraiser is telling you the truth. It was all a dream. Doctor Jackson and Teal'c are in the same position you are."

"With all due respect Sir, I refuse to believe the last five years have been a dream."

"Colonel..." Hammond sighed as he absorbed the Colonel's words. "You've only known Major Carter for three and a half years."

"No. George is two and a half. We'd been married for nearly a year before we decided to have a kid. You know this! We named him after you."

"Jack... I'm sorry. I'm telling you the truth. It was all a dream. Major Carter is you Second. You're both on SG-1."

"So..." Sam said quietly from her spot on the bed. Everyone turned to look at her. It was the first word she had spoken since General Hammond had arrived. "If it was a dream... why did we have the exact same one?"

"There! That's your proof! Not a dream!" Jack insisted as he motioned to Sam. He walked over to her and sat by her side. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her forehead softly.

"My only guess is because for most of the twelve days you've been in physical contact. When we found you on the planet Sam was wrapped around your leg and you were holding her there," Janet answered. "Every time we tried to separate you to get you back here and make sure you didn't have any injuries, you both became very agitated. For the sake of your health, we couldn't keep you apart."

"Don't worry baby," Jack whispered into Sam's ear. "We'll figure out what's going on and we'll get him back. I promise."

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

Jack opened the door to his house and let them in. He didn't fail to notice the lack of toys in the front yard, or the missing car seat in the back of his truck. He felt Sam stiffen at his side as they stood in the doorway. She hadn't failed to notice either.

Slowly she walked down the hall towards the room that she knew was her son's. She opened the door and sank to her knees. All his stuff was gone. There was no bed in the corner of the room. No toys covering the floor. No murals on the walls. Nothing.

She covered her face with her hands and cried. Someone had just ripped out her heart and stomped on it until there was nothing left. Her son...

Jack pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. She could feel his tears on her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. She drew in a shaky breath before softly kissing his neck.

Strong hands held her face and pulled her up so she was level with him. His lips met hers in an angry and hurt kiss. He pulled her to her feet and pressed her against the wall.

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

"I love you," he said as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Never doubt that."

"I love you too," she replied with watery eyes.

"Do you..." he began.

"What?" she asked, her brows furrowing. "Think they were telling us the truth?"

"Yeah, that," he sighed. He broke eye contact with her and gazed at the sheet beneath them.

"If they did... then we've just screwed the regs... literally."

"If it was a dream...," he sighed and met her eyes again. "Why do I know so much about you? Intimately and otherwise. If it was a dream, I shouldn't know what it's like to kiss you. Or know what it's like to make love to you. I shouldn't know how to make you make all those sounds I love to hear. I shouldn't know what those sounds sound like. But I do.

"I shouldn't know what size of underwear you wear. I shouldn't know what you look like wearing my clothes. I shouldn't think that you're sexiest when you're wearing my clothes. I shouldn't think that you've made life worth living again. You married a complete loser; a loser who was damaged and broken beyond repair. You've made me whole again. You and George and our little bump."

"Jack..." she swallowed. "You've made me happier than I ever thought possible. And I agree with you. No dream could ever feel that real."


End file.
